LEGEND OF ZELDA SKYWORD SWORD the missing story
by zp8m
Summary: this is just a story about a girl named zen  which is my oc  and her life,she,of corse,likes Link but dose he like her back...when a tornado hits...she never expects to come face to face with a demon...Ghirahim. I HAVE NO IDEA WHY IT DOUBLED OMG COME


LEGEND OF ZELDA

SKYWORD SWORD

THE MISSING STORY OF ZEN

the beginning of nothing

I was having another weird dream. The same thing over and over in my hurtful dreams. And once more i heir bang on my door,"Come on Zen get up! We need to go!" Zelda, my alarm clock, was yelling so i would'nt miss the wing ceremony. Oh ya OH CRP I FORGOT! I quickly tumble out of bed with the sheets wrapped around my feet, which knocked me over. Recovering from my fall i rub my head and comb my long brown hair and opened my door to the knights academe. Zelda pointing at me,"YOU PROMESD YOUD WAKE UP THIS TIME!" I could tell that she was angry with me. "Well..i..um.. you know me" I smile a fake smile and run past her. "last one to the statue of the goddesses is a rotten loftwing!" And i start to run to the door when i see Zelda running up fast and nearly nocking me over."WOH!" she zooms out when i open the door to go out. "see ya!" I star blankly and laughed and decended to the goddesses statue. When i get there all ready knowing that Zelda was already there. When i was just about to enter i here a sad song coming from the sacred place. "let~the land~join with the earth~and make~it~hole"(srry guys! too lazy to look up what she sings _)

I walk in to see the beautiful trees shading the ground and the loftwings flying over head, and the sacred goddess watching us, protecting us. I look at the loftwings and find mine. I whistle for Onyx to come down. I see a wisp of black and a chirp of Onyx voice. "Hey Onyx." i rub my friends beak and smile feeling safe when he's next to me. "Hi Onyx , feeling ok?" Zelda came from behind my black bird and pet him."Link should be up in a bit, i sent him my loftwing to get him." I pet Onyx and watch him fly away like night had escaped and fled into the blue sky. As i watched him go i see my child hood friend come up behind me. "good morning Link!" Zelda said to the boy behind me. I swoosh my head to see his bright face. "Well about time! i was about to go to the wing ceremony with out you!" I spoke bluffingly. "Im sorry, i ..was just soooo tired." He scratched the back of his head."Well no need to go now. Its about to start!" Oh ya! im suppose to be one of the goddess trustful servient in the ceremony. ^_^ I clap my hands together and smile "Then what are we waiting for!" I grab links hand and drag him along with Zelda giggling behind. When we get to the center of town i already see Groose and his gang hang around just looking for trouble. We hesitantly walk up waiting for our instructor to start. "Doh ho ho, Link is gana lose and ill get to have Zelda AND Zen." We heard him as his back turned. After hearing his barbaric voice, i strike my hand down on his shoulder and yell "OH WILL YOU NOW?" Groose froze and turned around. "ZEN! i uh" I sigh and tern towards Zelda.

Zelda in which was laughing her ass off looked at me and gave me the thumbs up, oh that Zelda! Groose smoothed his hair back and frowned embarrass. i see instructor Orwel, knowing that the ceremony was just about to start.I look at link, i hope he will be ok, he has not practiced at all! "Link you better win, for you and for us" I see Link blush after i say that, that cute face. *sigh* "Well students lets get started!" Link waved and i shouted as they lined up. "Come on Link!" I see my teacher put up his hand for silence. I quiet down. "Welcome to the 25 anniversary of the wing ceremony, no my cue you will run off and summon your bird, and the first person to get the bird statue, wins!" I here him whistle and they where off. In the end link won the ceremony. In happiness, i see link swop around with the statue in his hand and his head held high. I see Zelda run off and jump off and land on links loftwing. (-_- Zelda, your gana kill his bird) I run off to but calling my bird and flew off to the goddess. We land on top of the statue and we start the end of the ceremony. I bow on my knees and wait for Zelda to cue me. She taps my shoulder and i walk up to link and take the statue from Link and place it in the little window. I call my bird and whisked away down to the ground to wait for them. A little while later Link came sailing down with the sail cloth. I smile and congratulate him. Zelda came down too. "Nice job link! i thought you would fail miserably" Link looked at Zelda "well THANKS for the support!" Me and Zelda giggle to each other.

I tern towards the sky and smile. "Lets fly!" I take links hand and start to run towards the deck and jump off with link in my hands then my black bird swoops under me and off into the sky with link with his blood red bird next to me and Zelda on her purple bird. When we get farther away from the island i finally get the courage and speak. "Link...ever since i was little we have been friends and ever sense we where little i liked you" i see that i have links full attention. "And Link i really sure i know, Link i..i love you..." That caught link off gard."Zen..i..i don't like you that why.." Right when he said that my heart broke. Every thing that i love broke. The thing i'v loved for all these years...dose not like me. Right then there was a flash and a big tornado came out of no where and knocked me off my black bird in which was screeching for me. and Link and Zelda hurling to the ground...my life falling. EVERY THING FALLING. GONE...I HATE YOU...I DO. And i did not know when i fall, that i would begin a journey that will change me forever. END OF THE BEGGING OF NOTHING (you will know what that will know what that means after.)

LEGEND OF ZELDA

SKYWORD SWORD

THE MISSING STORY OF ZEN

the beginning of nothing

I was having another weird dream. The same thing over and over in my hurtful dreams. And once more i heir bang on my door,"Come on Zen get up! We need to go!" Zelda, my alarm clock, was yelling so i would'nt miss the wing ceremony. Oh ya OH CRP I FORGOT! I quickly tumble out of bed with the sheets wrapped around my feet, which knocked me over. Recovering from my fall i rub my head and comb my long brown hair and opened my door to the knights academe. Zelda pointing at me,"YOU PROMESD YOUD WAKE UP THIS TIME!" I could tell that she was angry with me. "Well..i..um.. you know me" I smile a fake smile and run past her. "last one to the statue of the goddesses is a rotten loftwing!" And i start to run to the door when i see Zelda running up fast and nearly nocking me over."WOH!" she zooms out when i open the door to go out. "see ya!" I star blankly and laughed and decended to the goddesses statue. When i get there all ready knowing that Zelda was already there. When i was just about to enter i here a sad song coming from the sacred place. "let~the land~join with the earth~and make~it~hole"(srry guys! too lazy to look up what she sings _) i walk in to see the beautiful trees shading the ground and the loftwings flying over head, and the sacred goddess watching us, protecting us. I look at the loftwings and find mine. I whistle for Onyx to come down. I see a wisp of black and a chirp of Onyx voice.

"Hey Onyx." i rub my friends beak and smile feeling safe when he's next to me. "Hi Onyx , feeling ok?" Zelda came from behind my black bird and pet him."Link should be up in a bit, i sent him my loftwing to get him." I pet Onyx and watch him fly away like night had escaped and fled into the blue sky. As i watched him go i see my child hood friend come up behind me. "good morning Link!" Zelda said to the boy behind me. I swoosh my head to see his bright face. "Well about time! i was about to go to the wing ceremony with out you!" I spoke bluffingly. "Im sorry, i ..was just soooo tired." He scratched the back of his head."Well no need to go now. Its about to start!" Oh ya! im suppose to be one of the goddess trustful servient in the ceremony. ^_^ I clap my hands together and smile "Then what are we waiting for!" I grab links hand and drag him along with Zelda giggling behind. When we get to the center of town i already see Groose and his gang hang around just looking for trouble. We hesitantly walk up waiting for our instructor to start. "Doh ho ho, Link is gana lose and ill get to have Zelda AND Zen." We heard him as his back turned. After hearing his barbaric voice, i strike my hand down on his shoulder and yell "OH WILL YOU NOW?" Groose froze and turned around.

"ZEN! i uh" I sigh and tern towards Zelda. Zelda in which was laughing her ass off looked at me and gave me the thumbs up, oh that Zelda! Groose smoothed his hair back and frowned embarrass. i see instructor Orwel, knowing that the ceremony was just about to start.I look at link, i hope he will be ok, he has not practiced at all! "Link you better win, for you and for us" I see Link blush after i say that, that cute face. *sigh* "Well students lets get started!" Link waved and i shouted as they lined up. "Come on Link!" I see my teacher put up his hand for silence. I quiet down. "Welcome to the 25 anniversary of the wing ceremony, no my cue you will run off and summon your bird, and the first person to get the bird statue, wins!" I here him whistle and they where off. In the end link won the ceremony. In happiness, i see link swop around with the statue in his hand and his head held high. I see Zelda run off and jump off and land on links loftwing. (-_- Zelda, your gana kill his bird) I run off to but calling my bird and flew off to the goddess. We land on top of the statue and we start the end of the ceremony. I bow on my knees and wait for Zelda to cue me. She taps my shoulder and i walk up to link and take the statue from Link and place it in the little window. I call my bird and whisked away down to the ground to wait for them. A little while later Link came sailing down with the sail cloth. I smile and congratulate him. Zelda came down too.

"Nice job link! i thought you would fail miserably" Link looked at Zelda "well THANKS for the support!" Me and Zelda giggle to each other. I tern towards the sky and smile. "Lets fly!" I take links hand and start to run towards the deck and jump off with link in my hands then my black bird swoops under me and off into the sky with link with his blood red bird next to me and Zelda on her purple bird. When we get farther away from the island i finally get the courage and speak. "Link...ever since i was little we have been friends and ever sense we where little i liked you" i see that i have links full attention. "And Link i really sure i know, Link i..i love you..." That caught link off gard."Zen..i..i don't like you that why.." Right when he said that my heart broke. Every thing that i love broke. The thing i'v loved for all these years...dose not like me. Right then there was a flash and a big tornado came out of no where and knocked me off my black bird in which was screeching for me. and Link and Zelda hurling to the ground...my life falling. EVERY THING FALLING. GONE...I HATE YOU...I DO. And i did not know when i fall, that i would begin a journey that will change me forever. END OF THE BEGGING OF NOTHING (you will know what that will know what that means after.)


End file.
